Mutagen Man
Mutagen Man is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly an annoying fanboy of the Ninja Turtles known as Timothy, he is now a mutant blob after the Mutagen was tested on him by The Foot Clan, which was something Shredder wanted after The Kraang provided him with Mutagen, which leads to him later on staying inside Donnie's Lab. He gained arms and legs thanks to the Mutagen he was consuming, but he is currently frozen due to a failed sample of Retro-Mutagen and Donatello is trying to cure him from his mutation. Mutagen Man debuts in The Pulverizer Returns!. Bio "I used to be human, then… The Pulverizer. Now, with my exposure to mutagen, I return as Mutagen Man, and the want for nothing more than to find April and make her MY friend." '-' Mutagen Man History As Mutagen Man Pulverizer Returns: When mutating into Mutagen Man, from pouring mutagen on himself, Timothy lost control of himself and went on a rampage. Dogpound set a bomb and took Fishface and the Foot soldiers and fled the warehouse, locking Mutagen Man and the turtles in as the countdown started. Mutagen Man was still on the rampage, but the turtles managed to calm him down for a brief moment. The young mutant then saw in a reflection the monster he had become and then lost control again.. Eventually Donnie managed to come up with a plan that would trap him in a glass container and then he and his brothers drove out of the warehouse on the stealth bike just before the warehouse exploded. The mutated Pulverizer was last seen at the turtles lair, where Donnie promises him to somehow find a way to reverse the process and get him back to a human. The Mutation Situation: He is seen for a brief period of time. He is seen, being tapped by Mikey in the lab. Invasion Of The Squirrelanoids: He, again, has only a brief cameo. Mutagen Man Unleashed: Timothy appears as the main villain in this episode as he drinks some ooze, gets new powers, and goes on a rampage after April O' Neil. He is defeated in the end by Donnie freezing him with the faultyRetromutagen. Donnie still promises that he will try to make Mutagen Man human again. Mikey Gets Shellacne: Timothy appeared in the background in some scenes that take place in Donnie's lab. The Kraang Conspiracy: He appears frozen in the background of Don's lab when April finds out she is a mutant. Metalhead Rewired: He makes a cameo frozen in the background of Donnie's Lab. Of Rats and Men: He made another cameo on this episode. The Invasion: In Part 2, Donnie says goodbye to Timothy one last time while he was packing up one of his beloved goods with him and moving to the Woods. The Deadly Venom: He is again seen in Donnie's Lab. Appearance As a human, Timothy had brown hair, brown eyes, was overweight, and around Donnie to Leo's height and had skimpy legs, despite his size. He worse a costume based on the turtles covering from head to toe, except for his face, with a belt that had the letter P on it (similar to the 1987 style), and wore a red mask. He wore a foot uniform when he was in the foot clan. As Mutagen Man, Timothy is a green blob, from touching the mutagen, with two long tentacle arms. His brain and vital organs are visible in his body. His eyes and mouth can be extendable. He was originally trapped in a mutagen container stashed in Donnie's lab, but in Mutagen Man Unleashed he kept drinking mutagen while Donnie tried to find a cure for April's dad, which eventually mutated him further and allowed him to grow powerful acidic arms and legs and the ability to regenerate, but now he can't move at all unless he has mutagen inside of him. He is currently frozen by an unstable type of mutagen. Personality "The Pulverizer" is the Turtles first ever fanboy and a wannabe superhero. He first saw them when they fought Baxter Stockman on the roof near his apartment in I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman. Thinking the Turtles were crimefighters in turtle costumes, he decided to become one himself. Making his own turtle costume and calling himself "The Pulverizer", he set out to become a hero. However, he does not have any fighting skills at all. He doesn't understand the time and commitment needed to become a hero or a ninja. He is looking for the fast track to be a hero "now". He pads his costume to simulate muscle as it is "faster than working out". He is under the delusion that a costume and witty banter is all it takes to be a hero but is sorely mistaken (emphasis on the sorely part). He is overweight, lazy, arrogant, impatient, and undisciplined. All in all a typical teenager. Despite his flaws, Pulverizer/Timothy has a good heart and has good intentions, but his rash attitude always gets him into trouble. When he was turned into a mutant, Timothy became violent, feral, and mindless. He would randomly lash out at people trying to either get help or out of a lack of control. But was able to be calm down by Donnie, who promised to turn him back into a human one day. But then one day Pulverizer drank some ooze and grew arms and legs and went on a violent rampage to find April until he was frozen by Donnie. He hates The Turtles because he blames them for turning him into a mutant blob in a tank despite the fact it's his fault and not the Turtles. Quotes * "NOW I... '''CRUSH'... YOU!!!"'' * "Turtles hurt April, Turtles hurt me. Must destroy Turtles!" Trivia * He witnessed the Turtles defeat "Stockman-Pod" in I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman. * Out of all the mutants in the series, Timothy is so far the first to want to be a mutant and the first to willingly let themselves be mutated. * His voice box says, "Laird" along the top, which is a reference to Peter Laird, one of the creators of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Gallery ''See Mutagen Man/Gallery '' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:The Foot Clan Category:Turtles enemies Category:Villains Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Former Allies Category:Evil Mutants